


gravitate

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the darkness evaporated, when her husband's heart and soul were finally true, Belle's love faded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravitate

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by [this](http://imnotacharacter.tumblr.com/post/120640772198/but-what-if-belle-isnt-rumples-true-love-shes) text post)

When the darkness evaporated, when her husband's heart and soul were finally true, Belle's love faded. She almost wept at the unfairness of it all- she had been willing to put up with so much, had always cut through to see the light, and now that it was offered on a golden platter, there was nothing for her. She took to her stacks of books, trembling fingers flipping pages. There was a possibility, one she had discovered after being Lacey, but had dismissed as ridiculous. She hadn't wanted it to be true, and wasted no time pursuing the theory. (That alone should have alerted her to its plausibility.)

The printed words blurred before her, the stark truth all she had feared. Rumple found her then, asking what the matter was.

Belle took a shaky breath, forcing the truth to her lips, “You aren't my true love, the Dark One is.” 

 

The divorce was handled quietly, quickly. Belle wasn't sure how much influence the darkness had over Emma yet, but she was sure showing up married to the previous host would be a bad call. There's a low thrum in her that demands she goes to the Sheriff's office, but she waits. There was still a chance they'd discover how to banish the Dark One, and everything could go back to normal. 

A puff of gray announces Emma's arrival, and Belle feels her traitorous heart speed up. Emma poofs behind her, the dagger at her neck. 

“What did you do to me?” 

Belle can barely think between Emma pressed up against her back, the knife tickling her throat, and the little hot puffs of air hitting her neck. Belle swallows, “Nothing. I'm the Dark One's true love.”

Emma stiffens instantly as the words ring true. A product of true love, and she hadn't even recognized the symptoms. “I see.” 

The dagger drops, and Emma spins her, hands on Belle's shoulders. Foreign yearning claws at her stomach, and she gives in, leaning forward to kiss the brunet. Warmth washes over Emma's skin, and the foreign feelings that have been whispering in the back of her mind become hers. Love and possession come in heaviest, as she deepens the kiss. Belle tastes familiar, comforting the darkness curling up her sides. 

“I've missed you,” Emma says, and she has with all of her being. 

Belle smiles at her, with wet eyes, “I'm here, always.”


End file.
